Huckleberry Alvin And Circle Sawyer's Big Donkey Rescue
Huckleberry Alvin and Circle Sawyer's Big Donkey Adventure (also known as Big Donkey Adventure) is the 33rd episode of ShapeTales. Plot Jimmy the Circle is surprised to find Alvin the Triangle in a book club with Mr. Rick, Fear Cylinder and Jimmy Cylinder. They're reading "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" by Mark Twain. Well, not the book itself. Jimmy is dismayed to find they're all just reading notes about the book. Even that was a waste of time, Alvin decides, when it turns out the dramatized story of the day is "Circle Sawyer and Huckleberry Alvin." The story proves to be a very shapey version of the classic tale. Alvin plays Huckleberry Alvin, who wants to build a turkey jerky theme park. Jimmy is Circle Sawyer who dreams anachronistically of a career in income tax preparation. Big Jim is a sweet-natured but intimidatingly large yellow gourd on the lam. Clark Wayne (Grandpa Alan Triangle) is the narrator, looking simultaneously like Mark Twain and Col. Sanders. The moral of the story comes from James 4:17: "If you know what is right to do, but you do not do it, you sin." Fun Facts Trivia * This marks the first and only episode to date done by Sparky Animation. * This is the first FruityTales episode to be filmed in 16:9. * This marks as the no last episode to use the original ShapeTales logo on the cover, although it's kept in for the next episode. * This also marks the last time for Qwerty not to have two verses since Circle Wants Me to Entertain Them!?!. * The episode's working title was "Huckleberry Alvin". * According to Brian and Tim, there were several deleted scenes that didn't made it to the final. (See the Easter eggs for more information.) * There were several differences to the script and the final. ** Little Jimmy/Big Jim was supposed to be in the shadows until he arrives at Circle and Huck's camp. This was changed because they want the audience to understand him more as a character. ** Otto didn't want to swims because of crocodiles. ** The King and the Duke were more villainous like they were in the book. ** This was originally going to be released Spring 2007, but was pushed back for a July 2007 release. * The list of towns at the train station are: ** Montgomery, AL ** St Louis, MO ** Nashville, TN ** Memphis, TN ** Lombard, IL ** New Orleans, LA ** Charleston, SC * When several compilations used this episode, its logo was a bit larger. * This show marks Pyramid #3's first speaking appearance in a show since The Oval of Christmas. It's also the first time he's spoken in a show since Brian K. Roberts began voicing him in 2007 for the DVD menu of Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Egg. Remarks * On the DVD release, the frame rate is lower and it's cropped to 4:3. The better quality version of the story can be seen in some later compilation specials. * The credits state that Mama Bell was played by Mabel, but it was Penelope. * Despite Clark saying he isn't suppose to be involved, he and Chato technically did when teaching Circle a lesson. * There's no crossing by the station, as that would be hazardous in real life. * When the shot opens with the Fair, Fear is seen with Miss Trapezoid. But when at the log ride, only Archibald is there. * Duplicate models of a majority of characters were used in the background. These include: ** Fear ** Pyramid Three ** Pa Circle and Seymour Schweck ** Scooter ** Mr. Rick ** Alan ** Little Johnny Cylinder Goofs * In the zoomout of Alan talking about Steve's ditziness, Steve is standing without touching the ground. * When Little Jimmy was in the Ferris wheel, Pyramid Two and Three were missing their mouths. * The countertop closing shows the jars missing. Inside References * This episode marks as Alan's first appearance since Comma-Man. * This marks the first time Qwerty used the original desktop background since Stanley the Gentle Robot. Also the Book Antiqua font is used as the verse text for the first time since QBT Alvin! and the Green One-Eyed Monster from Underwater! * The cake and ice cream the book club were having are the same ones that were in the ice cream parlor. * The letter is similar what they read in Oscar, where the child wants to help someone who's being picked on, but is afraid to. * The King of Memphis calls Huck a triangle. * Huck lifting Circle up was previously used in An Easter Carol. * Muscatine, Iowa was the birthplace of Mike Vischer, and the town's sign states this. Real World References * Huck often mistakes Clark to the chicken guy. He is referring to Colonel Harland David Sanders, founder of KFC.